User talk:Qurqirish dragon
Greetings, and welcome to Heroespedia! Thank you for your contributions. Just for you to know, "H5magic" and the like aren't good titles for articles. You can browse Wikipedia to see what article titles should be. In two words, they should be "natural". I moved that article and corrected the links, hope to see more contributions from you soon. - Sikon 10:38, 22 June 2006 (MDT) I was only using it as a stub for within my own area. I was going to change it once I found out the naming convention, as I have done with the faction entries. Also, you shouldn't have modified the page while it was still within my personal area- I lost a lot of work when you relocated it on me. *Sorry for not having a page that describes this, but when replying, you should sign your posts, like this: ~~~~. By the way, what is "your own area" and what is the "naming convention" you are talking about? Wiki articles are open for editing and are in nobody's "personal space"; I improved that article so it would be up to standards. - Sikon 10:47, 22 June 2006 (MDT) Following the Wikipedia instructions, I made the new page a subpage under my username, to be moved into the main area once it was complete. Unless I misinterpreted what was listed there, this is the preferred was of doing works-in-progress. Once added to the "Main" area, then it is open for others to edit. The naming convention was the one that others had already used on the H5 pages, so the links would work as expected (and not need to be manually fixed for each page) QQD 10:51, 22 June 2006 (MDT) I guess I should have put in a *category:qurqirish dragon* tag at the end to do that. My mistake. QQD 10:54, 22 June 2006 (MDT) *I wouldn't have touched that article if it was indeed a subpage in your userspace, like User:Qurqirish dragon/H5magic, but it wasn't, it was at H5magic. As for the current "naming convention": it's crap, it was never codified, and I'm determined to make this place more Wikipedia-ish as opposed to a repository of images. Sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to. (As for *category:qurqirish dragon* - don't do this. Categories are for articles, not userspace.) - Sikon 10:57, 22 June 2006 (MDT) OK. I see I just didn't have it set up correctly. Well, what's done is done, and I will do my edits on the now-existing page, and be more careful in the future. I have redone the naming of the page links I added after you, hopefully to match what you are doing currently. QQD 11:06, 22 June 2006 (MDT) *Thanks! However, I linked Haven, Academy and Necropolis to pages with (H5) in parentheses because the existing articles deal with H4. So, for example, Haven is about the H4 Haven while Haven (H5) is about the H5 Haven. That's the Wikipedia way. - Sikon 11:11, 22 June 2006 (MDT)